


Drones x And x Kings

by Drakey



Series: Star Trek: The Next Gon-eration [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Other, Refugees, Romulans, The Borg, past traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/pseuds/Drakey
Summary: Ten years before the events of Any x Other x Name, Captain Komugi is sent in a high-speed frigate to investigate the faraway disappearance of Captain Pokkle and the USS Surak. When they find wreckage not far from Pokkle's last known position, the mystery seems solved, except that only half of the Surak's crew are confirmed dead. The rest are missing.Meanwhile, a Romulan scout ship undergoes brutal assimilation by the Borg, and her captain flees with a pair of rescued captives: a combat-seeking hunter and an unstable telekinetic.





	Drones x And x Kings

**Author's Note:**

> The crew of the Cherokee:
> 
> Captain Komugi: Human (came up through the Security division)  
> XO: Commander Molly Kasnetsov (Human)  
> Helm: Lieutenant Commander Hilf Rond (Fibonan male)  
> Navigator/weapons officer: Lieutenant Liuta (Ktarian female)  
> Science officer: Lieutenant Jo Hambrugh (Human agender)  
> Security Chief: Lieutenant Demry Ves (Joined Trill male)  
> Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Junior Grade Sirriswa (Gorn female)  
> Chief Medical Officer: Ensign Kelg Houly (Boslic male)
> 
> The Borg Escapees:  
> Meruem/The Captain (Romulan male)  
> Youpi (Hirogen male)  
> Pouf (Romulan male)  
> Pitou (Ocampa female)

Ten years before the events in Any x Other x Name....

 

Komugi ran her fingers over the PADD's surface again. Whatever Starfleet Command thought they were doing, they were liable to kill millions. The fact that space was three dimensional and they were therefore within the legal bounds of the Nuetral Zone Treaty didn't make sending a fancy new experimental ship on an end-run around the Romulan Empire wise. Doing it with the Cardassian problem not entirely contained was inviting disaster.

Apparently, the USS Surak was a testbed for some revolutionary new hullform that could get around at nearly warp nine for days at a time, and Starfleet had decided that instead of stress-testing it by seeing if it could circumnavigate the Federation at its maximum cruise, it would be a good idea to send it hurtling off into the unknown hinterlands of space behind the Romulan Empire, which meant that it had zipped off along the Klingon-Romulan border. The Surak had been nearly three years out, having started at the Klingon-Federation border from Station K-1, when they lost contact with Starfleet. That was two years ago.

Starfleet hadn't sent another ship to investigate, because nothing was fast enough to make a difference, but now the first Cheyennes were coming out of the fleetyard.

Four warp engines. Two hundred and fifty crew hurtling along in four hundred meters of starship at warp nine through Klingon space. A maximum cruise of warp eight point five meant that the Surak was nearly a full order of magnitude slower than the monstrously fast Cherokee. Komugi's ship was ragged and running at capacity, and she had been for the better part of six months. With the two nacelles most Starfleet ships ran on, she would have blown out a warp coil and been limping back to base at warp three. Komugi frowned at a tiny jostle as the inertial dampers absorbed the changeover between nacelle pairs. In point of fact, a ship with two of the best engines Starfleet made would have been limping back to base every time that happened. Considering that it happened twice daily, the Cherokee had been going warp nine for two hundred and thirty eight times as long as any other class of starship could manage.

The transitions from nacelle pair to nacelle pair hadn't been noticeable for the first month. But then Lieutenant Sirrisswa had run two and three too hard trying to increase efficiency, and there was a slow resonance in the warp field. It would tear the ship in half in another sixty two lightyears.

Fortunately, the last known coordinates of the Surak, their destination, was only half a lightyear away.

Komugi stood up, resting her hand on her ready room's table. The vibration of the changeover jostle was still buzzing in the surface. Komugi headed onto the bridge. The hiss of the opening doors revealed the busy sound of a crew working to bring a ship down from the longest warp nine cruise in history.

The strain wasn't just telling on the ship. The voices on the bridge were tense. Commander Kasnetsov was speaking in hushed tones with Lieutenant Hambrugh while a pair of crewmen sent foul-smelling smoke and exhausted technical crosstalk drifting out through the edges of the Master Systems Display in the back of the bridge. Commander Rond was running a simulated drop from warp, the chirps and trills of his moves at the helm familiar and the quiet alarms of his simulated scenario too hushed to be disturbing.

Lieutenants Ves and Liuta were arguing again about the ship's phasers.

"Captain on the bridge," Komugi said pointedly, and all conversation ceased. She took her measured steps across the familiar territory to her chair. "Jo," she said as she sat, "indulge an old woman. Give me a hard forward scan."

Jo shuffled around for a moment and their console began to beep and chirr.

"Hilf, what's our worst-case scenario?" Komugi asked.

The Fibronan at the helm swallowed. "We lose number one nacelle on the dropout. I miss the twist and rip the nacelle clean off, hull breaches all along the upper pylon, extensive damage in the engineering areas, and we have to get home on three and four, struggling along at warp four. That's the 'call Klingons for a pickup' plan. We'd take thirty years to get home at that speed." He tapped his console a little more. "Next worse, we lose number one on dropout, but I make the twist and we keep number two. In that scenario, we're home in ten years. Otherwise, we make the dropout clean, find the Surak, and go home with no problems."

"Thank you," Komugi said. "Jo?"

The human at the science station breathed out a little sigh. "All clear ahead, captain. The destination reads totally empty."

"Keep on it, Lieutenant," Komugi ordered. "Five hours to destination, people. Let's get this ship ready. Demry, Liuta, go relieve those poor crewmen trapped behind the bulkhead. A fresh set of hands might do better to fix that faulty circuit."

+----+

"Can you hear me?"

The Captain opened his eyes

He immediately wished he hadn't. The being in front of him had been horribly disfigured by some madman with an unwise passion for cybernetics. Its head was tall, and pale and pebbly-skinned. Its right eye was replaced by a sensor of some sort, its body was covered in nightmarish cybernetics that The Captain couldn't make heads or tails of, but that he knew were... frightening.

It wasn't an emotion he was used to feeling. He tried to think back to how he dealt with fear, but found only an empty hole where his memories should be. There was an inkling of a past. Thoughts of a senate, of a ship, of ambition and leadership. Images of places with green, verdant hills and a lot of circles.

He didn't know them.

"I can hear you," he said. Something flitted across his vision. Text in a language he didn't understand. One of his own eyes had been replaced with a sensor. "Do I have a crew?"

The being with the pebbly skin reached out to help him up. When they were standing next to each other, it was incredibly tall, at least a full head taller than The Captain.

The Captain blinked at it. "What are you?"

"Hirogen Male. Species 478. My original designation was Youpi." The hulking alien gestured behind him. "Our fellows and and I owe you gratitude."

There were two others behind him. The Captain stared. Both of the others were covered in cybernetics, the same as Youpi. One of them looked like a member of his own species (and how did he know that, he wondered), a male, and one was unfamiliar, but very small-framed. "I don't remember anything," The Captain said.

Youpi nodded "I suspected you wouldn't. Our enemy nearly killed us all. We all have brain damage. But you took the worst of it. I don't know whose ship we are on, but it escaped the enemy well enough after what you did to them."

The Captain sighed. He looked down at himself. He was plated with cybernetics as well, but not as thoroughly. Bits and pieces of flesh showed through. The Captain felt a tug at the back of his head and reached back to find a long cable connecting him to a wall. He closed his eyes and stretched out his awareness through the cable. A soft smile came to him. "This ship is the USS Surak. It's ours now. I can... feel... a debris field behind us. It's huge. Whatever happened to our enemy, it must have been terrible."

"There was a solar flare involved," the male of The Captain's species said. "Do you remember me, sir?"

The Captain shook his head.

The other sighed. "I was afraid not. I don't really know my own name. Or yours. I just remember... I'm loyal to you. I'll follow you anywhere. Please sir, I beg you for orders."

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "You'll wait for orders. You are?"

"I call him Pouf," Youpi said. "It is a word in my old language. It means 'subservient.'"

"And her?" The Captain said, pointing at the woman.

"Pitou," she said. "I shall serve you as long as I may. I am Ocampa. Species 3712. I think you will find me... useful."

The Captain nodded. "Tell me about yourselves. How will each of you be useful?"


End file.
